


betrayal is always waiting.

by whatsyourprofanity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Not Canon Compliant, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), References to Drugs, Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyourprofanity/pseuds/whatsyourprofanity
Summary: *within roleplay**schlatts not evil in this*tw*During the Pogtopia Era.Wilbur is not the same. He's never going to be the same again. And if Tommy doesn't want to help him destroy the very country they created... then he would do whatever he needed to do keep him out of the way.And he does exactly that.His Wilbur would never have let Tommy creep through Pogtopia, not daring to make a noise as he tried to find any scraps of food. New Wilbur hoarded it away. He was hungry. His Wilbur would never knock one of their only chairs to the ground as he stood up to berate Tommy, his Wilbur would never grab Tommy just a little bit too hard, leaving bruises to form and nail marks to be red in his forearms. His Wilbur would have let him use the medical supplies to fix up his wounds that came with living underground and running through the forest. His Wilbur used to smile, a smile that was so genuine and sweet it was contagious, like how Tommy used to laugh. New Wilburs smile left his eyes frozen and small, stirring something inside making anyone want to belch.Numbly Tommy shook his head. He tried to clear his thoughts, tried to grasp one thing that stook out.Run.Run?Run.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 442





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi thx for reading  
> you can expect anywhere between 1-3 more chapters  
> all platonic so far- no shipping of minors go away  
> tw-  
> abuse  
> insanity  
> drugs/drugging  
> delirious child
> 
> (alll is well tho)

"𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐢'𝐦 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮"

Tommy preferred it when it was quiet in Pogtopia.

He used to like it when it was loud. When him and Wilbur would banter, he'd pretend to be cross then chase Tommy across L'Manberg, grins pasted on both their faces. The quiet was scary, just waiting for a smash or bang to echo through the revine, but it was safer then the loud. Tommy used to like being loud, it was _him_ , how he expressed himself. _Would he ever be himself again?_ Wilbur didn't like it when Tommy didn't listen to him. He'd told him to be quiet. So Tommy would stay that way. 

Now loud was bad news, it meant Tommy had messed up, had jeopordized their position, had spoken to the _traitors,_ hadn't done enough to help them with their efforts that day. Or Wilbur was just mad. 

He was mad a lot these days. His moods were unpredicatble, one second he was tense smashing a potion bottle against the stone, followed by his own fists, his yells bouncing of the walls, while Tommy stood pressed up against the wall watching. Then seconds after he would straighten up and walk towards Tommy, a sickly smile melted on his face. Tommy shuddered at the touch. This Wilbur wasn't like his Wilbur. 

His Wilbur would never have let Tommy creep through Pogtopia, not daring to make a noise as he tried to find any scraps of food. New Wilbur hoarded it away. He was hungry. His Wilbur would never knock one of their only chairs to the ground as he stood up to berate Tommy, his Wilbur _would never_ grab Tommy just a little bit too hard, leaving bruises to form and nail marks to be red in his forearms. His Wilbur would have let him use the medical supplies to fix up his wounds that came with living underground and running through the forest. His Wilbur used to smile, a smile that was so genuine and sweet it was contagious, like how Tommy used to laugh. New Wilburs smile left his eyes frozen and small, stirring something inside making anyone want to belch. 

His Wilbur _used_ to be happy.

Tommy used to make him happy. He couldn't anymore. He only annoyed him further.

For a split moment when Techno first arrived to Pogtopia, to help them fight, Tommy saw Wilbur under it all. It hadn't occurred to him that was the last time he'd see his brother that way. It didn't last. Nothing made Wilbur happy anmore, not really.

Well there was one thing.

Wilbur was happy when Dream visited. It always put a smile on his face. Tommy thought is was unnerving. They'd go off into their little meeting room and Wilbur would discuss plans, with their enemy. Instead of Tommy. 

His brother and him weren't close anymore. They didn't talk like they used to. Wilbur wasn't the same. Tommy supposed he wasn't either. It was different with Wilbur, it always felt like he'd lost him to some terrible disease. Never to be the same. Maybe he had in a way. Lost him to madness. It was hard to tell. He laughed but it wasn't joyous, he would pat Tommy on the shoulder, but he could always feel it more than he used to.

-

It was morning in Pogtopia, the home of supposed tyrants. So early in the morning in fact Tommy was quite sure Wilbur had not awoken yet. If he even slept anymore. Tommy was also convinced at this point that Techno did not sleep. Ever. No matter the time he woke up Techno was already out; doing something. Wilbur had said they didn't have enough food to have meal last night. Tommy hadn't eaten properly in some good time. He crept through his home, not willing to run into Wilbur or wake him up. Carefully he opened a chest lid, dug through some barrels and shelves to find something to eat. He found a bread roll he could warm by the fire, and some sort of mashed potato dish. He guessed it was safe to eat. The boy quietly sat by the fire, warming his hands and meal. 

It was nice to take in the silence among the crackling of the fire and scattering of rodents. He breathed fully for the first time since he'd woken up. By the time he had finished his meal the sun had likely risen. There was no way to tell underground. Tommy figured he could go out to collect kindling and any scavangeable food in the forest. Wilbur hadn't set him anything to do yesterday or today, it should be fine. The sound of light footsteps echoed behind him and he scrambled to hide the bowl he had used behind the stone seat he sat on.

"Tommy!" Wilbur smiled at him. He could clearly see his brother had not just woken up. How long had Wilbur been up? "Getting an early start today Tommy?" An era of a threat lingered around Wilburs tone, too minor for Tommy's mind to latch onto. Just a smidge of iron in his raspy voice.

"Yeah... yeah I was going to collect some firewood today, and food. Maybe I could help Techno, he could teach me to fight again." Tommy tried not to stumble his words out. He really wanted to go outside. 

"No, no Tommy." What? Wilbur hadn't said he had to do anything today. "At least not yet. I want to talk to you. It's important. You're gonna just love it Toms. Come sit with me! I made you tea. Figured you'd be thirsty."

Tommy let a smile slide onto his face, despite his confusion. Maybe fear too. He had no idea what Wilbur had to tell him. Likely it wouldn't be good. Following Wilbur to the table and chairs he sat. There was a pot of tea on the table. One cup. Just for him. Tommy waited for Wilbur to speak first. Across the table his brothers eyes clouded over, thunder and lightning brewing in !a storm. Where the storm would strike first was the question. 

"Tommy. I've been thinking. Dream has given me some... things. Now it's all set into place." Wilbur smiled. It hurt to look at. "The puzzle has been putting itself together. It's taken too long for me to realise this." Wilbur paused. Tommy couldn't help but feel his heartbeat quicken. He took a gulp of his beverage.

"L'Manberg, Manberg, whatever you want to call it, is finished Tommy. Over. It has to go."

He failed at hiding his response.

"Wilbu- _what_... It's our home! Tubbos there! Niki! How can yo-"

"They're traitors. Tubbo? He's a _traitor_. They all are. It's finished Tommy! We're going to destroy L'Manberg. You can help! When we finish we can live our lives again! We'll go on adventures Tommy. Just you, me and Techno. A family! We don't need them. _They betrayed us_. They can go down with L'Manberg."

"Wilbur! _No-_ This wasn't the plan- they're our friends! They didn't betray us. They're stuck there! Schlatt won the election! What are you even talking about Wilbur- you can't-"

" **I have fifteen stacks of TNT. We're going to lay it under that country** "   
Wilbur rapidly stood up, his chair fell to the ground with a smash. His eye looked deranged, staring into Tommys soul. Tommy felt tired, like he was sinking into the cold floor. Something was dragging him down.

**"It's all going to go boom".**

"You-y can't! I won't help you. Wilbur please, this wasn't the plan. I'm not going to destroy L'Manberg. It's our home!"

Wilbur turned around his trench coat spinning with him, shaky hands trembled in his brown hair as he pulled at it. He laughed. 

It was sickening.

"I knew you wouldn't agree Tommy."

Tommy stumbled as he stood.

"It's for your own good"

The corners of his eyes blurred. His figure swayed.

Wilbur was facing him now, arms spread.

"If you won't help me, then so be it. But you know Tommy. I just can't have you getting hurt.

You'll be safe."

Tommys mind felt fuzzy. It was hard to think. Little spots of clarity came through. His body felt hot and cold, all at once. Tommy's breathes became sporadic. 

Momentarily his mind cleared. _The tea_. He looked over. It was pink. They didn't have pink tea.

"W-what did you do-".

Tommy tried to not slur his words. Everything seemed to be mixing together. Like a kaleidoscope. Tommy liked those.

"You've always been one to struggle. Sit down."

Numbly Tommy shook his head. He tried to clear his thoughts, tried to grasp one thing that stook out. 

_Run._

Run? 

_Run_.

Wilbur had always been fast. Tommy had always been faster, more slight, more energy. He bolted. Staggering up the nearest steps, he heard shouts behind him. Curses. His vision blurred as he ran up the paths to the surface. He stumbled over a loose step, nicking his arm on the wall. It stung.

Wilbur was right behind him.

The sun instantly started to beam down on Tommy when he reached the door. Now he wasn't cramped in the small rocky spaces that came with Pogtopia. All Tommy wanted to do was collapse. It was hard to maintain a thought process.

_Run._

Branches scratched his arms, trees seemingly grabbing at him. Pulling him in. His spacial awareness became nonexistent. A loud noise spooked Tommy stopping him. Everything was loud. And bright. Tears pricked at his eyes, mixing with dirt and blood from cuts on his face. Tommy wasn't running anymore. Wilbur had caught up. 

He felt gloved hands grab him, pulling him back to meet a chest. He struggled and squirmed. So did the body behind him. It was like all the strength had seeped out of his body. A voice cut into the noise, it was saying words Tommy didn't understand. He wanted to fall slack, roll his eyes into the back of his head. Sleep sounded nice. He felt a familar fabric slide against one of the gashes on his arm. It was Wilburs coat. It was Wilbur. 

Wilbur.

Go.

_Run._

Tommys head was thrashing underneath Wilburs. He had an idea. Throwing all his body weight backwards, he threw his head up knocking his head ino Wilburs jaw. At the same time he kicked his legs out forwards. Wilbur let go and they both stumbled to the ground. Tommy was the first to rise. He didn't stop to look at his brother. He ran.

He ran through trees, scrub, fell into rocks, got caught on roots. He still ran. There was no sound of footsteps behind him anymore. Still he ran. He kept running. A creak came into his view directly in front of him. There was no way around, and if there was Tommy wouldn't have noticed. Tommy jumped over the creak, his back foot getting soaked. He barely noticed. It was hard to tell where he was running. It felt familiar. Tommy ran through crops toppling them to the ground. All they were was in his way. A recognisable path was now beneath his feet.

Tommy heard, laughs or voices. One stuck out. He got closer. They stopped.

Green. 

_Green?_

Tubbo.

Tommy fell into Tubbo's arms.

\-----------------

There was a few things Tubbo did not expect to happen today. He hadn't expected to be walking around Manberg with Schlatt and Quackity, laughing and chatting with them. He hadn't expected to slowly change his opinion on the two men. But out of all those things what he did not expect the most was to have Tommy- his _exiled_ best friend- fall into his arms when he turned around at the sound of running.

Tommys legs seemed to give out, pulling Tubbo down to the ground with him. Both boys were now kneeling on the ground.

"Tommy-what are you doing here- a-are are you ok? Schlatt? Tommy I-"

Tubbo was rambling. He stopped as Tommy opened his mouth to speak. 

"Wilbur- crazy- bomb-explode, run, ...Tubbo? I-wait- I can't-L'Manberg..." Tommy was slurring his words together, not making a single ounce of sense. He continued to speak. Tubbo turned his attention to the president.

"Schlatt? I -whats"

"He's not supposed to be here." Cold. But he was right. Quackity glanced between everyone, deciding on placing a hand on Tubbos trembling shoulder. Schlatt spoke again, this time softer.

"Tommy? You do remember you aren't supposed to be here?"

At the sound of Schlatt addressing him Tommy scrambled away from Tubbo. His eyes seemed glazed over. Schlatt took the moment to look over Tommy. He was covered in dirt, cuts and gashed. A few bruises poked through his ragged clothes. The boy appeared to be smaller than the last time they'd seen him. Tubbo was now standing, latching onto Quackity. He spoke.

"I- he won't respond. Schlatt? What- what's wrong with him. I can't understand him. He's not making an sense. Tommy knows he's not supposed to be here. If Tommy is here then wheres Wilbur?"

At the mention of Wilburs name Tommy began slurring and stuttering out words again, he looked stressed. Distant. It was hard to tell.

"Tubbo you need to calm Tommy down. There's no way he'll let us near him."

"...What are you going to do with him Schlatt. He's- exiled." Tubbo's voice had an edge to it. Schlatt was reminded how close these two was. There was no breaking them apart.

"Nothing. Yet. Theres something wrong with him. That's not Tommy right now"

With this Tubbo walked closer to Tommy. He tried to utter soothing words. Get him to explain. Anything. Tommy was almost unresponsive. 

"I- he barely can speak, or move. Look at him! What happened Schlatt?" Quackity eyes were searching everywhere for clues on Tommys conditions. None of them were prepared were a fight, there was no way Tommy could fight them if he wanted to. Schlatt started looking to- searching for _something_. He saw the glassy eyes, weak body, slurred words, confusion, sweat, fear and confusion. Quackity saw it too. He gasped.

"Schlatt he's-". He cut him of.

Schlatts voice was breathier now, having realised the weight of the situation. They had no idea what Tommy had in his system

"Go get some water, we have to get it out of him".

Quackity rushed off.

Schlatt walked closer to the boys, slowing himself, not wanting to spook Tommy. Tubbo realised his presence, keeping his gentle hold on Tommy. The blonde boy looked to be barely awake, breathing uneven and words meaningless. He didn't move.

Schlatt lowered his voice for Tubbo to hear. "Tubbo." The boy glanced up into his eyes.

"We think-. Tommys been drugged. We have to get it out of him. I'm not going to hurt him. He can't fight right now."

Tubbo widened his eyes in realisation. Of course it all added up. He spoke softly.

"What kind of drug... he seems to be moving less and less. He's so- slow."

Schlatt though this over, looked at Tommy. He was so still. So unlike him.

"I don't know. One that is supposed to knock him out maybe. Its probably affecting him worse because well- he doesn't look too good. It would've spread through his blood. He's clearly been running."

"What can we do? Should we get Wilbur?"

Tommy began to squirm again, the motion seemingly instantly tiring him as he slacked to the ground.

Quackity came running up behind them, swiftly handing the president a water bottle. He kneeled down with them and helped Tubbo prop Tommy against a wall. Tubbo suddenly froze.

"Tubbo? What-"

"He let go Big Q, he let go- he- he's not responding any more."

Schlatt moved over. Tommy couldn't run from him if he tried. The boys eyes were misty and unfocused. It was like he was staring right through him.

"Tommy? Can you hear me?" Waving his hands in front of his face did nothing. Schlatt clapped loudly next to his ears, hoping for a flinch, some sort of reaction. All Tommy did was flutter his eyes. Then again. Quackity started to talk louder.

"No- no Tommy you have to stay awake man. Come on you're back in L'Manberg! Tubbo's right here, you just have to stay awake- Tommy?"

  
Tommy was completely still now. Blood trickled onto his lip from a cut on his cheek. Nothing changed. His eyes were blank and his body was limp. They tried to get him to respond. There was nothing. It was like they just had to sit and watch. 

Tubbo was silently crying now. They couldn't blame him. 

"What's going to happen to him?"

"We- don't know what the drug was. But he's gonna be ok. He-"

_"Tommy!"_

His eyes had fallen all the way shut, the stunning blue shut away.

Schlatt couldn't help but feel like he'd done something awful to this kid. Someone had done this. There was very few people who had even seen him for ages. It really narrowed the list down to one. It seemed so unlikely that he would do this. To Tommy of all people. Sure he would live, but it was cruel. Only someone...unstable would do that to someone so close. He used to care about him so much.

Schlatt wondered who Will really was anymore.

-


	2. try and forget the wrong that i've done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unstable potions are dangerous.  
> the consequences are yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thanks for reading. go check out my other ongoing fic (8+chapters) "send a signal, some sign of life".  
> please remember to check tags and be safe. please read end notes. i have much to say.

𝐰𝐞'𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐞𝐧𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐞"

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. 

Tommy should have agreed with him and help him destroy L'Manberg, once and for all, rid them of all their loose ends. Finally it could just be thew two of them. Maybe Techno too. It would have been beautiful. Perfect.

Good things didn't happen to Wilbur and his little brother anymore. He'd known Tommy would never agree. That he would fight. So he took some preliminary measure. But Tommy just never could listen could he? He always had to be so headstrung, never understood that it was for his own good. 

But TommyInnit was known for being slippery. Always escaping the clutches of reaching arms.

And Wilbur had lost him, paying a blood nose as the price. Tommy had disappeared delirious into the thick of the forest. There was no possible way Wilbur would get to him by the time the drug had taken full effect. He cursed loudly, kicking his boot into the nearest rock. It sent a hot pain up his leg. He didn't care. The estranged man made his way back to his underground home. Techno would have to agree with him. Right? The man was all for taking apart L'Manbergs government, and if destroying it did the trick the pig hybrid likely wouldn't hesitate. He woke up everyday and chose violence.

But would Techno... he wasn't sure how Techno felt about Tommy. Perhaps he wouldn't agree with Wilburs extreme methods. Maybe he would. He was pretty extreme.

Pogtopia was cold, as usual. It sent chills up and down his bones. Wilbur didn't notice. What he did notice though was the Blade rounding a corner, immense confusion hidden behind those blue eyes. His face still matched his monotone voice, but he could see through it. Pushing those thoughts aside Wilbur moved forward to wrap his arm around Techno, set to find out what had ticked him off. Techno didn't let him get close.

"Techno! Why the frown my friend!" Wilbur faked a dramatic swoon. "We're getting closer and closer to the day I blow up L'Manberg! Aren't you happy about that? Anarchy! It's your favourite thing."

Techno didn't respond to Wilbur. His face stayed the same. He clearly was not amused. 

"Where is Tommy Wilbur?"

Less like a question, he thought, more like an order. Perhaps Techno wasn't ready to hear about his failed...plan.

"I'm not sure Techno, he is always running off isn't he! Last I heard he was going out to collect some kindling! He's probably still out in the forest don't you think?" Lying didn't make Wilbur feel bad. He just worried Techno already knew. They were in a standoff, and Wilbur knew who always won those in the past.

"Wilbur."

"Yes?" A sort of fury was brewing in the brown haired man. Why couldn't Tommy _just be slower._

"Why are you lying. I came from where we collect kindling. I have a basket right here. Where is he?"

Techno's monotone voice cut deep into Wilbur, faltering his facade. Well. What _the fuck_ was supposed to do now, mm?

"Techno. Let's sit down shall we?" Wilbur started to smile. Techno was really starting to not like it. Reluctantly Techno followed. He noticed the knocked furniture and shattered tea cup. The remains of the liquid has stained the ground. He hesitantly sat down while Wilbur nonchalantly pulled up the fallen chair to sit across from him. He watched as the blood dried around his face. A blood nose. From where?

Wilbur began to speak after Techno would not.

"You know Tommy Tech! Always getting in the way, a real nuisance. That's just the way he is! I figured I would...let him in on our plan. Of course he didn't agree, but not to worry Techno, you know me. I always plan ahead."

Technoblades eyes darkened and clouded over. He had his hands clasped tightly together. There was no emotion of his face. He still didn't say a word.

"Though I suppose it didn't work out. He's definitely stubborn isn't he? Put on a good chase he did! Gave me a nasty hit when I caught up though. Perhaps we shouldn't have let him train with you, don't you think?" Wilburs pupils seemed oddly small in the lighting of underground.

"Wilbur. L'Manbergs his home. It was yours. There was no way Tommy was going to be ok with that. He doesn't trust us. I'm only helping you because I don't agree with the ways of that government. I wouldn't agree with the government if you were still in power. It's all bigger than you see."

"You aren't seeing it the way I do Techno. "  
  


"You didn't have to do that! What did you even give him? And then you lost him Wilbur! He could be passed out in the forest right now. I knew we had agreed that Tommy would get in the way if he didn't want a part in it. But we had other solutions. We agreed! It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not like this Wilbur. Not like this."

His monotone voice seemed to crumple as he had spoken. It was the most emotion he had seen from him for a long time. Wilburs smile only grew. He loved getting a reaction. Techno rose from his seat and unsheathed the sword he had strapped to his belt. It glined under the glow from lanterns.

"Where is he Wilbur? What did you give him?"

Wilbur chuckled. "Questions, questions!" The grip on Technoblades sword handle tightened. There was no harm in answering he supposed. 

"I did a bit of experimenting with some potions. Dream gave me some handy tips. Weakness, slowness, harming...you had a few little splashes of nether wart and it knocks the fucking shit out of people after a while. I do wish I could have figured out how to make the side effects more minor." He shrugged. "I guess he'll just have to deal with it."

Technos eyes widened.

"What the hell Wilbur! You could have killed him. Potions like that are unstable. You know they are."

Wilbur sneered. "Well he would have been out of the way then wouldn't have he?"

He laughed again.

"Good luck finding him Technoblade. He was delirious when he dissappeared into the forest. Probably ran of to L'Manberg. If he made it. As if they still care."

Techno huffed. He wasn't a fool. He knew that the people of L'Manberg would never let Tomm die so easily. Not even Schlatt. It was telling the way he heard him talk on his scouting missions. The man was changing. And here, amongst it all, Tommy's own brother had drugged him. With an unstable potion that could have ended his life once and for all.

Swiftly Technoblade left. He took the bag he kept packed at all times and left Wilbur behind. You could be a fan of violence, some stabbing, but this? This was too far.

He had a blonde haired boy to find.

-

All Tommy could think about was Wilbur. Where was he? Were these people, _he knew them_ , going to hurt him. Tubbo wasn't going to hurt him but he had barely met the other two men. He couldn't think or move, everything all jumbled and twisted inside. And _it hurt_ too, tears pricked at his eyes and streamed down his face. The tracks they left cleaned lines through dirt and grime. All Tommy could do was try and listen to Tubbos words. It was hard to make anything out. Quackity was saying something- stay awake? Everyone looked so panicked. 

Tommy had blacked out in L'Manberg, at the hands of his enemies...friends?

No one had been expecting this. Tommy ran into them delirious, rambling his slurred words, then his body gave out. As soon as Schlatt realised the situation he knew the boy couldn't fight it of for long. No one would be able to. He recognised the effects of a unstable potion, brewed to knock their victims out. A drug. They came with a whole lot of bad symptoms, as all unstable potions did. Tommy face would scrunch in pain before he went limp. He probably didn't even know he was crying.

As soon as Tommy's eyes rolled back Tubbo got frantic. He started to shake the boy, also shaking himself. 

"W-What do we do? Tommy! What the fuck?"

Schlatt decided it would be better if Quackity picked up the kid, so he ended up having to help up the crying Tubbo. He saw as the boy tried to stop, tried to be strong. He was strong. He just didn't need to be right now. Sighing and running a hand through his hair Schlatt spoke.

"He's not going to die Tubbo."

Tubbos eyes dropped to the ground as the walked.

"Are y-ou sure Schlatt. He looked like it _hurt._ "

"I know kid. We'll...I guess take care of him. He's not going back to whoever did that."

Schlatt grimaced at that. He knew damn well who did it. Also what was he going to do with Tommy?

"Who do you think did it. I mean- why! He didn't do anything."

He heard his teeth grit against each other. His hands were clenched in his suit pockets. This wasn't fair on these- _kids_. Because that's what they were under all this. He huffed out a response.

"I sure have some ideas."

Quackity was beside him carrying the unconscious boy, a permanent look of confusion etched across his face.

"God- I...Where do we take him? What do we even do? "

They all thought- Manberg didn't have a hospital. They had plenty of medical supplies- a whole room near the official housing. It was by an armoury. Wait they had...guest rooms? Guest housing-they had that. Schlatt vaguely remembered them, they were in his country.

"We have uh- guest housing, right, kid?"

Tubbo nodded, slowly, the two men wondered if the kid was in shock.

"Yeah, they're by Niki's bakery. The-um clinic is near. I can go get supplies..."

That was a no. Tubbo was staying with Tommy, even if he had kicked the kid out of this place. He might find him annoying and loud...and irritating. Still, Tubbo needed to be there when Tommy woke up. Schlatt wasn't going to be able to deal with it, neither was Quackity.

"No. No, I'll go get them."

Quackity raised an eyebrow at that. "You-uh don't know where it is Schlatt." It was followed by a nervous chuckle.

Schlatt scowled at that. He might not know where it is. But have a bit more faith in him, won't ya? 

"Fine. I'll take him. You go get them. And Niki. Or Fundy. Or... that devil person Bad...HaloGuy?"

The truth was Schlatt had no idea who to get. Or who would know what to do. He could try his best, confident he wouldn't kill Tommy. When it came to druggings and unstable potions it all became particular. The most crucial step would be to discover what effects it had after the sleep it induced passed. Anything from weakness, vomiting, a cough, to a constant bleeding nose and ears, spontaneous fainting, memory loss. It was all a possibility. Sometimes unstable potions were the only thing a desperate person had left to save their loved one. This was not the case. Whoever had done this hadn't cared what it could do to Tommy. Clearly just wanting him out of the way.

The pit in his stomach was rotting and growing by the second. It was black smoke after a fire at a a gas station. No matter how pretty the sunset was, you couldn't get the smell of gasoline out of you. All he could feel was it. Had...he really done this. It was his fault Tommy had been kicked from his home with nothing. He probably forced him to be subject to whoever thought it made perfect sense to drug a 16 year old.

None of this showed on his face. It never did and never would. Especially when Tubbo was around. He hated to admit it, but he had a soft spot for that kid.

Quackity handed him the boy. He said a casual goodbye to the quiet Tubbo and nodded to Schlatt. Then he went to try and get something to wake this kid up.

Tubbo opened a wooden door to a small house for Schlatt to walk through. There was a neatly made bed in the corner. Hastily Schlatt placed Tommy on the surface of the bed. There was a sofa in the room, and a table with a set of two chairs. He glanced around the bland room. The lantern wasn't lit. Tubbo was already on his way to instead of light it, place some glowstone in it. It wasn't like Tommy needed to sleep. What he needed to do was wake up. Soon.

If he didn't...Schlatt wasn't sure how he was going to tell Tubbo that he thought his old president was responsible for the murder of his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha lols. yeah i will continue this.  
> hi i want to say sorry for slow updates, i have just returned to school and...write on my school laptop...which could maybe get me in trouble. idc tho. 
> 
> to help me keep writing i would really like for anyone reading this to put requests in the comments for dream smp(within roleplay) oneshots. i dont do shipping, or sm*t and specifically like angst and tommyinnit or technoblade centric. if i get really inspired ill write multiple chapters. if you dont hav eany ideas dont worry.  
> have a nice day be safe!.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! thanks. check out my other ongoing fanfiction about the dream smp.  
> 𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙖 𝙨𝙞𝙜𝙣𝙖𝙡, 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙨𝙞𝙜𝙣 𝙤𝙛 𝙡𝙞𝙛𝙚 by whatsyourprofanity
> 
> have a nice day. feel free to rant in the comments, point out any mistakes.


End file.
